Further in to the Past
by Cackling Blood
Summary: Shadow dosen't care. Vio is uncomfortable. Red hates himself. Blue is escaping the world. And Green is struggling to hold his new friends together.


**Well, let's start then…I guess.**

A young teen sits at a long table stubby hand on cheek fiddling with a dusty spoon.

His dark purple hair shifts and splays as he stands and starts to walk down the old abandoned orphanage. The black boots whom he wears gives off a deep sound each time the dark haired boy steps and wears dark shorts which rolls down to his knees, they match his boots. A belt fits round his waist and a golden buckle reveals many untidy attempts to tie the brown leather around it.

He replays is bad handiwork and starts to complain in his head about why he was so untidy, yet so organised.

The boy fiddles with the buttons on his plain white shirt pulling down the black waist coat which he wears just to keep his dark fashion. The black long sock hat he wears creases as he hangs on to a beam and climbs on to it and lay on the only just wide enough beam.

This fourteen year old boy was named Shadow. He lived in an abandoned orphanage with his older sister who had a small job and earned enough money for me to go to high school and to earn us a little bit of freedom from the dreaded world we live in.

Food wasn't bad. His sister was a good cook with herbs which wasn't that surprising considering she had spent most of her time in the woods watching herbs learning about them by looking through school windows and tasting them. Even though that meant Shadow had spent most of his early days following her around.

Are mother died giving birth to me, or as I was told a few days after, then six hard years later are poor father just gave in to the madness that had haunted him all those years and let himself go walking hastily across the road and getting hit by a car. The worse thing I was there.

Holding his hand he shook it off and told me to wait there, only a few others were there when it happened…

"_Now Shadow, you stay here and look at these nice people now!" Dad said smiling manically at me; even at my age I could tell that this wasn't normal. Nodding and looking up at my mad dad with big dark blue eyes._

_I can now tell that he was thinking how sad and depressed I always looked, but all I ever did was stare I guess. At that age, watching him cross the road, it was kind of hard to believe it had just happened right there. I was helpless standing there my burrow deepening as two elderly women gasp and a couple behind me shield each other's eyes. _

_The noise that escaped dad, the pain, the horror, the loss…It shook me to the very edge of the world as the tall dark haired man screamed._

"_Riana!" then the van tried to break but the wheels were too small, it was raining, so the roads were slippery. So in an instance the man that was there arms thrust out wide screaming my mother's beautiful name appeared flying through the air blood escaping his side and mouth. Blood scattered on the watery roads, white vans, ambulances and noise, people moved away from me as I stood there mouth not opening just the same plain little mouth, eyes still the same, dull blue colour. No tears rained down my cheeks, nothing, No hurt was for show._

_Until my small legs took a step backwards, my grey coat slipped off as I ran. Each foot came in front of the other, moving at rapid speed. _

_Left right, left, right, left, right!_

_I stumbled and lay there in a heap purple hair dirty flailing over my face, mouth in a straight perfect line, rain dripping down my head. Shade covers it as I drag myself to my feet._

_It's over now…_

That was all Shadow thought back then, he used to think about dying a lot, but never a single tear would run down his face.

There was a fiendish side to him, but he kept that locked up. Only the depression remained. No friendship, no love, no tears.

It was worthless.

Shadow was a worthless shadow of a boy he would always try and find but never would, even if they were attached for eternity and beyond he'd still never be up there at the head. He'd always be down there at the feet, nothing could change that.

Nothing could change that and the young teen with dark shades of colours knew that, even his name was dark.

A shadow, a black thing that trails you around everywhere telling you nothing, just mimicking you in its little worthless way, an annoying servant and that was what this teenager was.

He was a shadow with no master.

No meaning.

No sound.

No friends.

No life.

Shadow the fourteen year old emo kid from the abandoned orphanage with a bad past, stupid tendencies to shout out whatever thing he's thinking and an annoying sister which ignored everyone and would rather be friends with a plant.

Was meaningless.


End file.
